(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive system for a magnetic resistance exerciser wherein the rotational speed of the weight wheel can be increased without increasing the whole system.
(2) Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional magnetic resistance exerciser generally includes a fly wheel and a weight wheel which is connected to the fly wheel by a belt. The user treads the pedals to speed up the fly wheel which drives the weight wheel so as to obtain different levels of resistance. If the ratio of speed of the fly wheel and the weight wheel is to be increased, the size of the fly wheel has to be increased and this occupies too much space and the manufacturing cost is increased accordingly.
The present invention intends to provide a drive system for increasing the rotational speed of the weight wheel while the fly wheel is remained the same.